


Crónicas de Antiva

by Guiverna (Wyvernia)



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Antiva, Fluff, M/M, Other characters and tags to be added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyvernia/pseuds/Guiverna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles sobre diferentes personajes de Dragon Age escritas desde el punto de vista de personajes de Antiva. </p><p>1. Zevran y Amell.<br/>2. Hawke y Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amell, el guarda gris

**Author's Note:**

> Soy consciente de que no hay audiencia para esto porque en este fandom hay muy poca gente que hable español y le interese leer fics (cuando mencioné la posibilidad en Tumblr tuve... una nota XD), y mucho menos en AO3, pero no sé qué hacer con estas drabbles así que las dejaré por aquí.
> 
> Antiva está inspirada por Italia y España, pero las palabras usadas en Dragon Age Origins y II y en los comics vienen del español, así que por lo que a mí respecta, "antivano" es español de la misma manera que "orlesiano" es francés y "la lengua del rey" es inglés.

Matar a un guarda gris. Un objetivo ridículo a primera vista, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo pude haber aceptado? Ocurre que me gustan los desafíos, y la recompensa era demasiado importante como para dejarla pasar. No era una cuestión de dinero, sino algo mucho más allá. Visto a la distancia, supongo que fue una cuestión del destino, o la voluntad del Hacedor, o como quieras llamarle.

Pero a pesar de las advertencias, yo no estaba preparado para él, ni para la manera en que arrasó con todo y todos a su paso cuando llegó el momento de enfrentarnos. Era un mago, aunque se movía como un guerrero, y comandaba las fuerzas de la naturaleza con la misma naturalidad con la que otros respiran. Era más joven que yo, pero cuando me clavó sus endemoniados ojos me quedó más que claro que estos habían visto cosas más terribles que las que yo pudiera imaginar. Intenté adivinar lo que sentía, mientras me estudiaba, decidiendo qué hacer conmigo. ¿Odio? ¿Rabia? ¿Curiosidad?

Era un poco de cada cosa, según supe después, y la curiosidad definitivamente jugó un papel importante en lo que ocurrió a continuación. Quizás ese fuera el factor principal que me salvó la vida cuando le propuse unirme a su causa. 

Amell era como le llamaban los otros. Había pasado buena parte de su vida encerrado en el Círculo de Magos de Ferelden, antes de ser reclutado para convertirse en un guarda gris. Estaba tan acostumbrado a respetar las reglas más estrictas y a aceptarlas como algo natural que le confundía tener tanta libertad. Nunca había estado en Antiva, me contó antes de comenzar con el torrente de preguntas. ¿Cómo se veía? ¿Era cierto que el mar era tan azul como el cielo de Ferelden en los días de verano? ¿Que las estrellas brillaban diferente? ¿Qué tan difícil sería aprender antivano?

Oh, por supuesto que yo estaría encantado con enseñarle sobre Antiva. Y también, acerca de una técnica de relajación que había aprendido creciendo en el burdel donde me crié, si a él le parecía bien. Él rió cuando se lo ofrecí, pero aceptó de buena gana. Resultó que Amell era aterrador en el campo de batalla, y encantador fuera de él. Estaba sediento de conocimientos y de experiencias, y yo estaba más que dispuesto a ofrecerle ambos.

 _“Zevran”_ , susurraba, los sonidos enredándose en mi cabello mientras su boca acariciaba mi nuca, y su cuerpo se integraba con el mío, ardiente, eléctrico, tempestuoso.

Mi nombre sonaba gracioso en sus labios. Tentador, también. Sí, matar a un guarda gris pudo parecer un plan absurdo en su momento, pero la idea de amar a uno lo era aún más. Siempre creí que mantener una distancia prudente era lo más conveniente, porque aferrarse demasiado a alguien implicaba entregarle una parte de ti a otra persona, y cualquiera sabe lo peligroso que eso puede ser. Él no estaba de acuerdo, y yo no estaba preparado para su nivel de terquedad. Poco a poco me fue embrujando, hasta que llegó aquella mañana en que me sorprendió mientras lo observaba practicar.

—Zevran —me llamó, volviéndose a mí con una sonrisa.

—¿Sí, amor? —respondí sin pensar, y en el momento en que las palabras se me escaparon, traicioneras y delatoras, comprendí que era demasiado tarde para volver atrás.


	2. Un rastro de plumas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handers ficlet escrito para el cumpleaños de Kveikjum @ tumblr (v quality artist!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo que vendría a ser un fragmento de “El Campeón de Kirkwall”, por Varric Tethras, en edición antivana =)

Parecía ser una noche como cualquier otra en El Ahorcado: tragos que iban y venían, un par de piratas borrachos, un pobre diablo que lloraba por algún amor perdido, otro que roncaba en un rincón.

Anders estaba notablemente ausente aquella velada, pero lo realmente diferente fue que no mucho después de que el juego hubiera comenzado, Hawke se levantó de la mesa, tartamudeando una serie de ridículas excusas por las cuales tenía que retirarse temprano. Ninguna de ellas sonaba convincente, y algunas incluso se contradecían. 

Una vez que su silla quedó vacía, Isabela sonrió y nos mostró algo que Hawke había dejado tras de sí: una pluma. 

—¿Qué les dije? Sabía que no iba a tomar mucho más tiempo para que esos dos se dejaran de dar vueltas —susurró Isabela, jugueteando con la pluma mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Fenris dejó escapar una especie de gruñido, y Merrill dio un respingo de sorpresa. 

—Bueno, mierda. Está bien. Tú ganas, Rivaini. Un soberano, como acordado —dije, sin poder ocultar mi decepción. Hay pocas cosas que me molesten más que perder apuestas. Bartrand, acampar… No, creo que incluso prefiero acampar.

Así, mientras yo pagaba mis deudas con Isabela, Hawke se dirigía a Ciudad Oscura, donde Anders se preguntaba si lo que había ocurrido el día anterior había sido solo un sueño. Había fantaseado con eso durante tres años. Era difícil creer que se hubiera convertido en una realidad. Hawke lo encontró intentando ordenar los frascos de la clínica, de acuerdo a una lógica que solamente él podía entender. 

—¿No vas a venir a casa esta noche? —preguntó Hawke.

Anders no se volvió hacia él de inmediato, aunque la voz del guerrero fue suficiente para hacer que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. La memoria de los labios de Hawke sobre su espalda lo hizo temblar.

—No estaba seguro de que fuera apropiado.

—¿Tiene que ver con Justicia? —murmuró Hawke.

—No —respondió Anders—. Si Justicia no hubiera estado de acuerdo realmente, no hubiéramos llegado tan lejos.

Le tomó a Anders darse la vuelta y encontrarse por fin cara a cara con Hawke para convencerse de que no estaba imaginando todo aquello. Cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando Hawke pasó una mano por su cabello y desanudó el lazo que lo mantenía atado. Era real. Todo era real.

Y cuando Hawke deslizó sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Anders hasta llegar a acariciar la comisura de sus labios, podría haber jurado que durante un segundo la piel del mago fue iluminada por un resplandor azulado.

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien llegó a leer esto por una de esas casualidades de la vida: Gracias y hola XD


End file.
